desperate kiss
by afifarosary
Summary: Sakuno will have to keep Ryoma from Kissing her, But will Ryoma Allow it or will it be Sakuno's triump


The seigaku regulars along with the other freshmen, Tomo-chan and Sakuno were sitting around the in circles playing cards

_Dare to reject _

The seigaku regulars along with the other freshmen, Tomo-chan and Sakuno were sitting around the in circles playing cards. Ryuzaki sensei had said that the regulars needed to relax themselves a bit so they were having this picnic and they were sitting around in a circle trying to enjoy through the game. But, as we all know the regulars are made for tennis. But there was this genius of seigaku who was watching Echizen Ryoma very closely not that the cocky prince was looking funny but he was staring at a certain someone.

Ryoma could not take his eyes of Sakuno somehow today he was seeing a different side of her. Due to light wind blowing strands of her hair were flying on either side of her shoulder. Sakuno had her hair opened by the hysterical pleas of Tomo-chan. So right now Sakuno from Ryoma's point of view was looking different from usual. There was no other word except_… Beautiful_. Ryoma did not realize that he had said that out loud but it was only heard by the tennis prodigy, Fuji Syuuske.

Fuji's smirked. He had got a sudden idea. In his opinion it was a great idea (So shall it be in the readers opinion) because this will turn on his raging hormones and it may be a good chance that Sakuno-Chan might get her dream boy.

So it was decided. "Guys I have got a great idea. Shall we play truth and dare?" said Fuji.

"That's a great idea Fuji-sempai." Said Momo.

Thus the game began. "Shall I do the owners?" asked Horio with a grin. Everyone nodded. Horio took the bottle and gave it a sharp turn. The bottle started rounding at a high speed and then it became slow and it stopped at the starter of the game, Fuji. Everyone stared at Fuji as Horio asked him to choose and Fuji chose truth.

Horio then asked him a really unbelievable question "sempai have you ever kissed"

Everyone was holding his or her breath. But there was someone who was getting really big ideas at the moment. Ryoma at once started thinking about kissing Sakuno. He eyed her rather hungrily and the only one to notice this was Fuji. _My plan is taking effect. _

"Yeah I did to my sister…. " Everyone gasped. What did he say? "Aaaah" Kikamaru screamed. " When I was two years old on her cheek" ON these words everyone became relaxed. "Don't ever do that again sempai it was way beyond too much" said Kaidou who also was bewildered by his sempais's answer.

It went on like this until it stopped on Sakuno. Well now the plan. "Sakuno what will you chose truth or dare." Sakuno started fidgeting with her fingers. She was fighting with herself on what to choose. _If I chose truth they will ask me to tell them whether I loved Ryoma… huh! Where did love come from I mean I like or do I have feelings beyond love oh Sakuno don't think too much. Fine choose dare. _

"Sakuno choose." said Fuji with a kind smile. "I chose dare."

"Sakuno you dare stop Echizen from kissing you 5 times and remember whatever you chose as a excuse it must be true."

"What! This has to be a joke," said shocked Sakuno.

"Oh, so you want to kiss him?" asked Fuji in sadistic smile.

"No, I didn't mean that at all." Said Sakuno hurriedly.

"Then do it." Said Fuji keeping his sadistic smile on.

"Ano, is Ryoma-kun okay with this?" said Sakuno hoping Ryoma-kun understands her situation but Ryoma who had been noticing that Fuji had been teasing _his _Sakuno was completely caught off guard when the question had been thrown at him. Without thinking he said "No problem."

And now when his fellow mates cheered them he realized what he had done. He saw the glint in the sempai's eyes. He understood that Fuji had done this on purpose. But he didn't mind because it was a great idea. He wanted to see how far could Ryuzaki stand rejecting his kiss.

So Ryoma came and so did Sakuno, in between the circle.

As soon as Ryoma came nearer Sakuno froze but she became herself when she remembered the dare. As Ryoma came nearer she started thinking fast.

At last she spotted a cockroach moving on the sand and coming nearer to her legs. She took this chance and screamed at his face "Aaaaah."

Ryoma took one step back and looked at Sakuno. She pointed at the ground and said in a timid voice "cockroach."

She saw Fuji's drop open and then she understood what was happening. Well sempai I wont allow anything to go the way anyone wants today. Everything will go my way.

Sakuno showed one finger from her hand to indicate that her one rejecting part had finished. Ryoma was stopping himself from smiling._ Hey did she really do that maybe it's just a fluke. Yeah, a fluke._

The second time again they came close and Sakuno again started thinking fast. And again a plan hit her. As soon as they were near she pushed him gently he looked at her confused.

"Ano my hair, you know it might tickle you and might cause distraction" she said smiling and ran to Tomo-chan asking her a band. Ryoma looked so dump struck. _So, This girl can really think._

Third time: Coming closer and closer. He felt the heat coming from Sakuno's face. "Sakuno why are you blushing." He asked confused. "Umm Ryoma-kun. Your well, Umm…. your mobile's ringing. Ryoma was frustrated he knew his mobile was ringing he just wanted to ignore it. Well life wasn't so simple to enjoy.

Fourth time: Coming closer. Way closer. Sakuno had run out of ideas. _Oh God so close_. And then "Grandma, aunt called from America" "Good Sakuno you reminded me. Thank you." Sakuno winked at her Grandma and she winked back.

Fifth time: Hearts were aching. Ryoma was reaching his point of patience. He so badly wanted to kiss her. As they came closer everyone started counting down. Ryoma smirked. _Yeah this will cause distraction and she will not be able to think._ Sakuno frowned. _This way I wont be able to think properly. _

Sakuno started reeling her brain for ideas. 10. _O no just a centimeter_. 9. _Wow another centimeter and I get to kiss her and take my revenge. 8. Oh Gods of wisdom if you will give me an idea I will worship you forever. 7. No one can save you now Sakuno. 6. Yeah I know but it will hurt Ryoma-kun. 5. Hey I can't bear this sad look in her eyes. You can take your revenge later. 4. Hey his eyes are becoming soft here is my chance. 3. Sakuno sorry victory is mine, as I have never lost before. 2. Sorry Ryoma-kun. 1. Prick. _"**Yikes!**" screamed Ryoma.

He looked at his shoulder and saw what was the cause of the tickle. He saw Sakuno's hand and a ring. He was so surprised. _So, she had tickled me with the ring. Great. And I fell for it. That means she won. My complete loss._

Everyone started clapping at Sakuno's victory. Fuji smiled. His idea had worked.

During the rest of the game Ryoma was staring at Sakuno with a hungry look_. I will get you. You just wait. _

Sakuno went out of her tent, as she couldn't sleep. She saw Ryoma sitting under the shade of a tree. As she came near he turned to look at her. "I had been waiting for you."

"Why?" she asked innocently. He pulled her by her wrist and she fell on his lap. His hands snaked around her waist. She shivered by the sudden contact. He then brought her closer and his lips had their desire fulfilled when they touched hers. Sakuno tried to break the kiss to breath but Ryoma deepened the kiss even more. At last Sakuno gave up and let Ryoma take his revenge. And then he broke the kiss. He smiled at the red mark that had been created by Ryoma's passionate kiss. "I think I have taken my revenge."


End file.
